A shortcoming of prior art musical synthesizers is that such synthesizers generally try to use a single model to represent all musical sounds. It is very difficult to get a single model to faithfully represent the wide range of musical sounds. It is also important to provide a model for representing sounds which makes it possible and practical to reproduce and transform the sounds generated by the synthesizer. The present invention uses a model with two very different types of elements to represent two different aspects of musical sounds.